Kahlil (2016)
|death = Stabbed both in the back and in the abdomen by Danaya using the Avatar |allegiance = Hagorn Bathalumang Ether Reyna Pirena Bathalang Emre}} Sang'gre Kahlil is a character from the 2016 Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Kahlil is the offspring of Alena and Ybrahim/Ybarro. Personality Although Kahlil looks like an adult, he actually has the mind of a child. He thinks and acts like a child. He likes animals and is shown to be confused most of the time. When he talks to Emre in Devas, he is shown to be kind when he saw Lira being kicked out of the Story Birth & Fast Growth Kahlil was born in the seashore of Encantadia. His mother, Alena, blessed Kahlil to make him remember his name and that he is the son of Alena and Ybarro. At noon, he grew up as a grown up man and two encantados saw him. They found him wearing only his mother's cape, so they gave him a pair of clothes, they asked him whether he needs any help from them. He tells them he is Kahlil the son of Alena and Ybarro. One of the Encantados thought he wasn't in his right state of mind and gave him clothes to wear. They told him to go back to his home because a lot of Bandidos and Hathors are lurking around the place. When he left the seashore and lurked around at the forest, he was approached by Hitano asking who is he. Kahlil replied that he is Kahlil and he is the son of Alena and Ybarro. Kahlil's face off with Hitano & Kahlil's encounter with LilaSari Hitano didn't believe that Kahlil is the son of Alena and Ybarro, so he started attacking him. Kahlil fought back. LilaSari and a group of female prisoners happen to arrive at where Hitano and Kahlil are, so LilaSari immediately protected Kahlil, by immobilizing Hitano with her staff. The other female prisoners used their staffs to prevent Hitano from getting up. Kahlil began to escape from them. Kahlil's destiny Cassiopeia tried to prevent what is destined to happen but Bathalumang Ether appears and tells Kahlil to run away as far as he can, far away for he not to be reached by Cassiopeia's power. As he is lurking around the forest once again he sees Awoo and tells him that he is Kahlil, the son of Alena and Ybarro, then Awoo hears something so he goes away. Ether appears and gives Kahlil a snake bracelet which can prevent Cassiopeia from seeing him and his present and future actions. King Hagorn and the Hathors were lurking around the woods when Ether appeared to them. Hagorn asked her what she wants, then Ether commanded them to find an encantado named Kahlil and bring him to safety. Kahlil in Lireo So Hagorn and the Hathors did what the Bathaluman asked them. He was sent to Lireo and kept under custody. Pirena later found out that he is the son of Alena and Ybarro and was happy to know. Pirena gave a blessing to Kahlil through the use of the Brilyante ng Tubig to be a skillful fighter and the rightful encantado to kill Lira in the future. Cassiopeia knew that this would happen. Pirena and Kahlil went into a training to test Kahlil's fighting skills. Pirena's training Pirena asked the soldiers to help in training Kahlil. He also fought with Pirena and she said that he's good at fighting. Kahlil later said "Ako si Kahlil, anak ni Alena at Ybarro." ("I am Kahlil, the son of Alena and Ybarro"). Pirena corrected Kahlil and claimed to be the mother of Pirena, "Ikaw si Kahlil, anak ni Pirena." ("You are Kahlil, the son of Pirena."). Kahlil's face off with Icarus, Aquil and Danaya in the resistance camp. In the end of Paghimok, he is shown entering the resistance's camp when Icarus said Kahlil is the person they are supposed to fight. He meets Danaya, but they don't know each other. The face off continues in Engkwentro. Aquil manages to immobilize Kahlil. Danaya asks who he is, Icarus replies that he is the son of Alena. Danaya find it hard to believe what she just heard so she asked Kahlil once more. Kahlil tells her he is the son of Alena and Ybarro. He manages to break free from Aquil's clutches and stabs Aquil. He then tries to attack Danaya but Muros shields Danaya receiving the stab meant for her. Luckily in the gem's spirit guide form aids them. Danaya then summons the Brilyante ng Lupa and gives Kahlil and Icarus to run. Having finished their business with them, the two leave the camp. Danaya using the Brilyante ng Lupa to prove that Kahlil is the son of Alena Danaya picks up the green robe belonging to Kahlil and summons the Brilyante ng Lupa. She then commands it to let her feel if he really is the son of Alena. Danaya then sees the flashbacks of Alena giving birth to Kahlil up to his immediate growth. After seeing those flashbacks, Danaya confirmed Kahlil is indeed Alena's son. Kahlil meeting his father for the first time, unknowingly Just as Ybarro and Wahid were travelling from Sapiro, a group of Hathors appeared. As they were fighting the Hathors, Kahlil appeared. Ybarro asks if he is an ally or an enemy but Kahlil attacks him. Ybarro manages to stab Kahlil not knowing he is his son. "Father?" Kahlil returns to Lireo and tells Pirena about what happened to them. Pirena tells Kahlil it was such a pity that his own father is the one who hurt him. Kahlil asks the meaning of the word "father" to which Pirena replies, even if he knew the meaning he still wouldn't understand. Pirena orders the dama attending to Kahlil to make him sleep. Rescuing Kahlil (Part 1) Danaya and Ybarro appear asking the whereabouts of Kahlil. Pirena just smiles and tells her she only wants to speak with Ybarro. She hand over Kahlil but in exchange, he will present to her one of the gems being kept in their camp. "Alena?" Kahlil watches a dama with her child. Pirena asks why he hasn't slept yet. Kahlil tells her his mother's name "Alena". Pirena apologizes because she doesn't know the whereabouts of Alena either. Rescuing Kahlil (Part 2) Ybarro is already in front of Pirena. Pirena asks what gem will he present to her. Ybarro tells that the gem he will present her is neither of the or but a gem that is equally powerful. Pirena recognizes it is the . Pirena tells him to hand it over but Ybarro refuses and tells her to hand over his son. Pirena tells Gurna to go fetch Kahlil. Upon their arrival, Ybarro was prepared to hand over the gem but Danaya appears and snatches the gem. She then disappears with Ybarro. Pirena knows they haven't left yet and asked them to appear. Danaya and Ybarro appear behind Kahlil and Gurna. Gurna gets pushed away and Kahlil was taken with them. Kahlil in the resistance's camp Ybarro shows Kahlil around their camp. He then introduces himself to Kahlil as Ybarro, his father. Kahlil asks about his mother. Ybarro talks about Alena to Kahlil before their conversation got interrupted upon the announcement that Pao Pao is nowhere to be seen. * When he is in the resistance's camp, his trait of liking animals is shown. Kahlil being kidnapped In Pagtulong, the episode ends when the scene focuses on Kahlil who is sleeping and the silhouette of Ether was shown at the tent. Meeting Lira for the first time He has met Lira once, in Pagbalik. Even though he is tasked to kill Lira, he instead, held her shoulders firmly and protected her by blocking Asval from taking her. The reason why he did that is unknown. When Hagorn knew that Kahlil let Lira escaped, he poisoned Kahlil's mind by telling him that Lira might kill him if he doesn't kill her. From Nagbabadya to Peligro, he sworn his allegiance to Hagorn. Death Kahlil tries to kill Lira but killed by his aunt Danaya. Watching Lira from Devas with Emre Kahlil and Emre has just watched Lira being taken away from the Palace of Sapiro, as ordered by Danaya. He tells Emre that he feels sad for Lira. Emre guessed that the next thing Kahlil wants to say is that he wants Emre to help and save Lira. Kahlil said that no one helped and saved him (during times of trouble) when he was alive. He mentioned that Pirena and Hagorn used him, and he doesn't want Lira to go through what he has gone through, when no one is to be trusted and to be allied with. He feels that he has gone through a lot when he was still alive, so that's why he wants to help Lira. He asked Emre to aid her in her times of need. Emre replied that in times where there is danger and trouble for the people who are alive, he is there to help and show a way on how they will learn to be strong and wise. Trivia * In Encantadia Sessions (November 17, 2016), Avery Paraiso mentioned that he doesn't want his character to Devas as he doesn't want to wear white clothing. The actor personally doesn't like the colour white. In Walang Sukuan, his character is shown wearing white clothing. References * Pakikipaglaban * Tapang * Engkwentro * Kapalit * Hiram * Pagtulong * Pagbalik * Nagbabadya * Peligro * Walang Sukuan Outfits Gallery Kahlil2016.jpg|Casual (close up) Pulseras ni Ether.PNG|The snake bracelet, given by Ether. Kahlil2016casual.jpg|Casual Casualkahlil.jpg|Formal (close up) Kahlil2016casual2.jpg|Formal (2nd close up) Kahlildark.jpg|Armor Kahlildevas2.jpg|Kahlil's Devas clothing Kahlildevas1.jpg|Kahlil's Devas clothing (side view) Khalil_Devas.jpg|Khalil's Devas clothing (front view) Videos , which features Kahlil's birth.]] Category:2016 series characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Third Generation Sang'gres